The present invention relates broadly to a moving target indicator apparatus, and in particular to a sense and inject moving target indicator apparatus.
In the prior art, the signl processing for moving target indicators (MTI) is remote or off chip with respect to the MTI unit. In the memory unit, the signal from each site in field one is stored, and then compared with the signals from field two. This method of signal processing requires a good deal of memory, especially if a large number of bits are required and utilized. The sense and inject method uses the sensing array itself as the memory. With this method it is possible to use MTI cells of special design in which the charge from the first field is collected and stored in an adjacent storage pad. After the second field charge is collected, the two charge packets may be differentially compared. Although the use of the MTI cell in this manner looks attractive in principle, the fabrication of an array of such cells would be extremely difficult and costly. The present sense and inject apparatus accomplishes the same on-chip storage with a conventional CID cell and does not require difficult fabrication processes.